gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Dezrath
Dezrath is the true final boss of 2K10 Anime Battle Coliseum and Guilty Gear vs BlazBlue Cross Tag Battle. He is the main antagonist of both games. Appearence He is red skinned with pointed ears, his eyes are Yellow instead of white, he wears a deity outfit similar to Supreme Kais from Dragon Ball with the colours and geometric figure icons from the twelve Gods of Destruction, and the Kanjis 全王 that means Omni King like Zeno Sama's name translation, his hair is long light hair, curling at its ends into a number of thick, well-defined rings, similar to Funny Valentine from Jojo's Bizarre Adventure Steel Ball Run, he has a dragon tail similar to Red Shenlong from Dragon Ball GT or Tohru's father Emperor of Demise from Miss Kobayashi's Dragon Maid. Personality Dezrath has an insane personality similar to Dio, he doesn't care about the others' lives and enjoys worsting their lives, he's also ruthless, mental-ill, arrogant, persistent and merciless. Story 2K10 Anime Battle Coliseum In the universe 2K10, Dezrath lived apart of the other gods due to his evil nature, as a revenge, he reveals against every deity who opposite him, he looked at Universes 1 to 12 as a perfect place to rise his kingdom of horror, he easily beat all the gods of destruction and their angels too. Once he knocked all of his opponents, he goes to Zeno Sama's palace where he easily dodge every attack from Daishinkan and Zeno's attendants petrifying them with the look in the progress, and finally he petrifies Zeno Sama too, taking over the palace and the multiverse, once he notices about the existence of more multiverses, he goes to visit all dimension-kind to find henchmens for his "Multiversal Domination Plan". He beats every powerful villain from different animes and allies himself with Madara, Lord Boros, Altair, Heathcliff, Android 21 and Dio because of their powerful strength, and last but not least, he brings back Zamasu to existence and allies with him too. Later on, knowing that there are several powerful fighters in the multiverse that could put an end to his ambitions, Dezrath sponsors a tournament to eliminate this threat, sending his "New Gods of Destruction" to challenge them so he could test his opponent's might. Guilty Gear vs BlazBlue Cross Tag Battle TBA... Power Skills Proper *'Teleportation': Which allows him to dodge every attack from the opponent. *'Attack Reflector': He creates a mirror-like aura to reflect the opponent's attack and give it back. *'Fire Balls': With his Ki he can create fire balls from his hands and throw them to the opponent. *'Charge Beam': Similar to a laser beam he shoots from his eyes. *'Divine Split Cut': Similar to Zamasu & Goku Black's God Split Cut but is more powerful and it's created by a dark-grey aura instead of a purple aura. *'Holy Destruction': Similar to Goku Black's Sickle of Sorrow but combined with God Split Cut to make it much stronger and give more damage. *'Hakai': Since Dezrath is half god of destruction, he is able to use the hakai in a similar manner than Bills when he's facing Black in Dragon Ball FighterZ. *'Petrification': Although he doesn't use it on battle, he used it to petrificate other divine powerful anime characters and as well, Zeno's attendants, Daishinkan and Zeno itself. Stolen and Upgraded *'Kame Hame Ha (Goku)': Dezrath can make a Kame Hame Ha much stronger than the original one with one finger, which will cover the screen and to dodge it, the player much change the character for its partner. *'Serious Punch (Saitama)': Dezrath can give a punch stronger than Saitama's, it's able to remove 3/4 of the opponent's health bar so if the player has already been hit by Dezrath and he uses this attack, a K.O. will come for sure. *Gum Gum Bazooka (Luffy): *Fire Dragon's Sword Horn (Natsu): *Rasengan (Boruto): *Hyper Beam (Tohru): *Explosion (Megumin): *SusanWorld (Susanoo + THE WORLD): Shadow Clones In Guilty Gear vs BlazBlue Cross Tag Battle, he gained a new ability similar to Onslaught's one in Marvel vs Capcom, he can create shadow clones of the final bosses from previous Arc System Works titles that are involved in the crossover. Here's the clones he can create: File:Justice.png|Justice File:Relius Clover (Centralfiction, Character Select Artwork).png|Relius Clover File:Profile-hilda.png|Hilda File:P4A Shadow Labrys Instinct Kill.png|Shadow Labrys Majin android 21 by junereito-dc0dqnd.png|Android 21 (Evil) File:Fallen Robin.png|Grima File:Zamasu-0.png|Zamasu File:Madara Uchiha.png|Madara Uchiha File:Lord Boros.png|Boros File:Altair.png|Altair Heathcliff.png|Heathcliff File:Dio Brando-0.png|Dio Brando Sol Badguy-0.png|Sol Badguy Ragna the Bloodedge.png|Ragna The Bloodedge File:Hyde Kido.png|Hyde Kido File:Yu Narukami (BlazBlue Cross Tag Battle, Character Select Artwork).png|Yu Narukami File:Son Goku-0.png|Son Goku Chrom.png|Chrom Blazblue cross tag battle ruby rose render by digi thesaiyan-dbgkbni.png|Ruby Rose Character Creation Dezrath has born from some theories of Dragon Ball Super created by fans. These ones are "Is Zamasu still alive?", "Has Zamasu take possession of Future Zeno Sama's body?" and "There's gonna be enemies much stronger than Zeno Sama?" (Things that explains why Dezrath looks a bit similar to Merged Zamasu and he is 10.000 times way stronger than Zeno Sama and Daishinkan together) and to make it related to the crossover, put some elements from the other animes involved here. Gallery File:Dezrath Sprite.png|Battle Sprite Zamasu Dezrath.png|Zamasu's color pallet referencing him on Dragon Ball Xenoverse 3 Trivia *Dezrath share a similar to Master Hand in the fact he's a Dragon Ball-related character and Master Hand is a Mario-related character. *He's actually the only original character in 2K10 Anime Battle Coliseum. *If 2K10 Anime Battle Coliseum comes true, Dezrath could be one of the strongest and almost invincible final bosses in history of fiction. Category:Characters Category:Original characters Category:Gods Category:Final Bosses Category:Playable characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Dragon Ball Category:One Punch Man Category:One Piece Category:Fairy Tail Category:Attack on Titan Category:Shingeki no Kyojin Category:Sword Art Online Category:SAO Category:JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Category:Boku no Hero Academia Category:Miss Kobayashi's Dragon Maid Category:Boruto Category:Boruto: Naruto Next Generation Category:Naruto Shippuden Category:Konosuba Category:Himouto! Umaru-Chan Category:Re:Zero Category:Re:Creators Category:ToraDora Category:Toradora Category:God Eater Category:Little Witch Academia Category:Binbougami Ga! Category:Males Category:Male Category:Kobayashi-san Chi no Maid Dragon Category:Villain Category:Villains Category:Namco Bandai Category:Bandai Namco Category:Arc System Works Category:Berserk Category:Fate/Stay Night Category:Fate/Extra Category:Made in Abyss Category:Kobayashi Category:Dragon Maid Category:New characters Category:Non-Playable characters